bigbluehousefandomcom-20200214-history
That Healing Feeling
Plot Bear hears all the commotion in the living room, he finds Ojo and Tutter in something of panic. They were playing and Tutter hurt his tail by a cat's teeth. It's all bent up and in a lot of pain. Bear does his best to help him feel better and puts in to call Doc Hogg. Doc Hogg asks Bear to bring Tutter over to his office, but Tutter is somewhat scared. Ojo's been there before though, and offers to come along with him. Tutter also brings along with his stuffed toy, Kitty, to help him feel better. When he gets there, he's still somewhat scared, but eventually finds that there's really nothing to be afraid of. In the Shadow Segment, Shadow's story is about 5 Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed in the original music. Songs *Hello Doctor (written by Jared Faber, Tony Fennell, Brian Woodbury, Bill Obrecht, Peter Lurye and Mitchell Kriegman) *Just Say Ow (Shortened Version) Lyrics Narrator: 5 Little Monkeys sings the nursery rhyme 5 Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed in the original music. Shadow: singing 5 Little'' Monkeys Jumping on the Bed'' / She'' fall off and bump his head'' / Mama call the doctor Mama: the phone Hello Doctor. My Monkeys are Jumping on the Bed right now. Shadow: singing And the doctor said Doctor: the phone No More Monkeys Jumping on the Bed. That's my advice. Shadow: singing Then 4 Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed / He'' fell off and bump his head'' / Papa call the doctor Papa: the phone Hey Doc, what am I gonna do with these monkeys? Shadow: singing And the doctor said Doctor: the phone No More Monkeys Jumping on the Bed. What can I say. Shadow: singing Now 3 Little Monkeys Jumping on the Bed / She'' fall off and bump his head'' / Mama call the doctor Mama: the phone Oh Doc, what will I do with my monkeys? Shadow: singing And the doctor said Doctor: the phone No More Monkeys Jumping on the Bed. And take 2 aspirin and call me in the morning. Shadow: singing So 2 little monkeys were Jumping on the Bed / He'' fell off and bump his head'' / Papa call the doctor Papa: the phone Hey Doc, my monkeys. Will they be okay? Shadow: singing And the doctor said Doctor: the phone No More Monkeys Jumping on the Bed. And that is my professional opinion. Shadow: singing Just 1 Little Monkey Jumping on the Bed / She fall off and bump his head / Mama call the doctor Mama: on the phone Oh, Doc, my poor little monkeys. Shadow: singing And the doctor said Doctor: lines on the phone Put those Monkeys right to the Bed. to a picture of 5 Little Monkeys snoring in the Bed. 2 grey silhouettes of Mama and Papa appear. Papa: Our poor little monkeys. Mama: We love them so! Papa: Yeah! *both sigh* Narrator: The End! Notes *Pip and Pop are absent in this episode. *In the waiting room, a red bird is reading from the book, The Adventures of Clamiana Jones, that Pip and Pop read from "What's The Story?". Video Releases *''Visiting the Doctor with Bear (VHS, 2000 - DVD, 2001)'' Category:Episodes Category:Bear in the Big Blue House Episodes Category:1999 Category:Episodes in 1999 Category:Season 3 Episodes Category:Season 3